Paisley Hopkins
]] Name: Paisley Hopkins Gender: Female Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Mystery stories, volunteer work, Karate, reading, writing, drawing Appearance: '''At a short height of 5’3” and a weight of 121 pounds, Paisley has a delicate appearance. Her soft pine tree eyes and puffy, light orange hair only help to make her face look smaller than it actually is. Due to this, she has the habit of tying her hair back into a pony tail that runs down to her shoulder blades. Dark freckles are scattered over the bridge of her averagely sharp nose, and the splashes of red on her cheeks, matching her thin, glossed lips, are the only color on her pale face. Her hips flare out just like any other average 18 year-old girl, but her chest is less than average. Paisley’s make-up consists of only gloss and the occasional blush. In terms of fashion, Paisley goes for simple and comfy, as shown in her outfit for SOTF-TV: A white graphic t-shirt with a pink peace sign decal, jean shorts and black flip flops. '''Biography: Paisley is the daughter of Whittree natives, Christian Hopkins, a police officer, and Julie Moran, an artist. She’s also the middle child in her family of three kids, fifteen minutes younger than Tucker, her twin brother, and four years older than her deaf sister Ivy. Paisley makes sure that Ivy never feels neglected while their parents are working and Tucker’s watching SOTF-TV. Julie has always been a supportive mother to her children and encourages Paisley to express herself, often being the one Paisley comes to for advice. As for Christian, Paisley admires him for his bravery, although she wishes he was the type that solved murders, instead of giving out speeding tickets. Either way, she respects the dynamics of her family. When Paisley was really young, she’d always watch her mom paint portraits of landscapes and animals. She’d always come with her own piece of paper and mix colors to splash across her page, and as Paisley would paint, her mom would talk about the beauty of the world around them, giving Paisley a serene, optimistic outlook at life. When school first came along she seemed to have found it easy to make friends, mostly because they were less judgmental than any older peers she was bound to meet. Third grade was the year where her classmates seemed to realize her hair was such a mess, due to the fact that the orange strands seemed to always find a way to find a home in her new braces. Thanks to that appearance becoming her overall image, nicknames such as "troll" and "Judy Moody" came, pushing Paisley into introversion. The only exception to all the ignoring was when any of her peers were in need of some classwork help. She deemed that she'd rather be working alone than be used. Knowing her mother was happy to listen and help, Paisley asked her mom what to do about the mean names. Julie thought that if Paisley knew she could defend herself from physical attacks, then emotional attacks shouldn’t be as difficult to overcome, therefore enrolling her in karate in the middle of third grade. Even though Paisley earned her brown belt at the end of 8th grade, knowing karate isn’t information she flashes around. When her mom first told her she was going to take Karate lessons, she was very confused. If her mom taught her anything, it was that violence was never the answer. She knew it was a good form of self defense, but she didn't think the chances of needing to use Karate were big, so for the first few classes she wasn't so into it. All her teachers were so nice and many of her classmates seemed to overlook her appearance. It was when her Karate class became one of the biggest part of her social life that Karate became more of a hobby, rather than it only being a learning experience. Paisley was even more surprised when she found that she excelled in the art, winning in more tournaments than losing. In fourth grade, the nicknames died down once her braces were removed, ridding her the label of being a social hazard. As a class project, she had to do a report on a job they wanted to have when they grew up, and due to the fact that she wished her dad was the detective type of police officer, she decided to do her report on detectives. To start off, she started with reference books and biographies of real detectives. Like all her grades, she got an A on her report and later found herself addicted to mysteries, figuring motives and finding clues along with the main characters. Adding this to her reserved personality, she became less social and often found herself in the library with Tucker during recess. As the Cam Jansen series became a bore to Paisley, she engrossed herself with Nancy Drew books. At the age of ten she had the entire collection of the books, one through fifty-six, not to mention a detective costume that she wore for Halloween one year. Unlike Tucker, she learned sign language during fifth grade to communicate with her sister, causing her to have a slight disrespect for Tucker for seeming to want nothing to do with Ivy. Paisley always tagged along with her parents to bring Ivy to special classes or offered to give the ride herself. The classes consisted mainly of deaf readings at the library, and Paisley, not being deaf, was able to help the librarians. As she became a regular, bringing her sister weekly, she decided to get into library volunteering the summer of 8th grade. Gradually, she got into more types of volunteer work. This brought out a very personable characteristic trait that she always had, but rarely experienced by classmates, being beat out by the silence and introversion she preferred. Contradicting this, if given the opportunity of friendship, her personable trait would become more prominent. In middle school she was able to become one of the students who mainly stays off people's radar, finding herself in a small circle of friends. A characteristic that trends in her friends is that they're often extroverted or express themselves outerly. These traits balance her out and enable both of them to reveal their feelings. Though, that is more of an ideal, and since she is easy to get along with she is open to making friends with anyone who is thoughtful and makes her smile. Beginning sixth grade, Paisley was able to appreciate the fact that different intellectual levels of students were divided into separate classes, and that she was able to become more challenged with school. Her favorite class by far was english, because they weren't just learning grammar. In sixth grade, she realized how much pleasure she was able to find in writing, how it captured any emotion she wanted. By seventh grade she was in newspaper, and became co-editor the next year. In eighth grade SOTF-TV was all her twin, Tucker, could talk about. She had always heard of it, but never truly acknowledged its existence until then. Watching it for the first time, Paisley wasn't quite able to stomach it, and doesn't understand why mass murder appeals to so much people. Currently, she will watch it if her brother has it on and doesn't voice out her negative opinion, but she doesn't make a point to keep track of the show. Though she was a little intimidated by secondary school, she was ready to take it head on. She joined newspaper again, and took extra writing classes such as journalism. Presently, she is an aspiring author and aiming to get an internship in the news corporation to give her a jump start on the journalist career she's looking for. Her grades overall were never lower than a B, so she was able to do a handful of extra curricular without it clashing with any main courses. Figuring out that the reason she loved writing was because it enabled her to express herself, the second semester of ninth grade she took up painting classes outside of school. Though painting is still a skill of hers that has much room for improvement, she has been able to help with a couple of sets for her school plays. As Paisley became more active in school, she evidently also became a little more outgoing and less closed off. Advantages: Her appearance may cause people to underestimate her, making her karate skills less anticipated. In addition, she learned how to read motives back in elementary school, which will enable her to find alliances that have a mutual benefit. Although she is quiet and less social, she is easy to get along with and is less likely going to find herself as a target or in a fight. Disadvantages: Her slight preference to working alone and her belief in quality over quantity may cost her a couple of alliances. In a tough situation, she wouldn't have it in her to murder someone. Not watching SOTF-TV, it would be a new situation, leaving her confused and less experienced. Designated Number: Bronze Bears 4 (BB4). ---- Designated Weapon: Stanley Screwdriver Set Mentor Comment: "Having actual fighting experience is a big advantage in this competiton and I've heard stories about people being stabbed to death with screwdrivers. Along with her skill to figure out what people want she could work well with our QB. We'll need to get her to accept working in a team though and try and force that loner attitude out of her, otherwise she could end up in trouble." Evaluations Handled By: 'thecrazydreamer, Ciel '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Bella Bianchi 'Collected Weapons: '''Stanley Screwdriver Set (designated weapon), Broom Pole (found, using screwdrivers), Ruger Police Carbine 4 (from Matthew Weiss, to Pia Malone) '''Allies: 'Pia Malone, Matthew Weiss, Caroline Leveson 'Enemies: 'Genevieve Cordova, Sarah Bourne, Ashley Namath, Regina Aston, Bella Bianchi 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Paisley, in chronological order Sandbox: *Counting Pennies SOTF-TV: *You Snooze, You Lose *Fear and Loathing in Tiki Land *CAVE CAVE DEUS VIDET *The Devil You Know *I Played it Out *The Nthn Wave *Matthew 13:35 KJV : *"I will open my mouth in parables." *Picking Up The Pieces Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Paisley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters